


why?

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, inspired by aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe, it's only teen because there's cursing, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: "Why do you hate Keith?""Why do you hate Lance?""I hate Keith because he made me fall in love with him.""I hate Lance because he is my home."





	why?

_"Why do you hate Keith?"_

_"Well,"  Lance began, an amused smirk on his face,_ _"_ _I hate Keith because of how perfect he is. It's like he never even tries, he just_ achieves."

_"I hate Keith because it's not fucking fair, how he can pull off the worst hairstyle in existence. Because of the way it makes my heart want to burst out of my chest and chase after him when he smiles. Because of how easily he can make me flustered, yet I have to hide it because God forbid I have feelings for him."_

_"I hate Keith because he made me fall in love with him."  
_

* * *

 

Lance was out of his  _fucking_  mind. He was sure of that. Why else would he be here, sitting in Keith's room, staring at the wall and waiting for him to come back?

He didn't jump when the door slid open. Of course not, he'd been waiting for it. 

"Lance?" Keith's voice sounded tense, like he was a bomb about to explode. "May I ask why you're in my room?"

"Because I want to be," Lance replied, his face neutral, "and because I want to talk to you."

"In my room?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "I suppose not."

Lance stood up, moving close to Keith. He could see how his body tensed, but he ignored it.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know?"

Keith's face went bright red. He didn't seem to know how to respond, so Lance simply shrugged and continued on. 

"You're gorgeous, and I think I might be in love with you."  _Whoops._ Had he said that last bit out loud? Judging by Keith's reaction, he must have.

He was shoved out of the room before he could even register embarrassment. The thought that Keith might hate him now ran through his mind. His only worry with that would be forming Voltron.

He stood in silence for quite a while before the door opened behind him once again. He was grabbed by the back collar and pulled back in, shoved against the wall before he could even open his mouth.

Lance only said one thing when they broke apart, flushed and panting.

"Have you ever even come into contact with chapstick?"

Keith punched him, but there was a smile behind his eyes.

* * *

 

_"Why do you hate Lance?"_

_"God, let me tell you." Keith's tone was brash, loud, just like the rest of him. "I hate Lance because of his stupid fucking face. It's so...distracting. He knows damn well that he's stunning, and he uses it against me."_

_"I hate Lance because his eyes remind me of the ocean, except I've never been to the ocean and I only know what it looks like because of textbooks. Because the way he talks about his family makes me miss a home I've never had."_

_"I hate Lance because he_ is  _my home."_


End file.
